


¡Ups!

by sweetapocalyptc



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetapocalyptc/pseuds/sweetapocalyptc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Louis sabe que lo que quiere es cantar para un público más amplio que la alcachofa de la ducha. Harry está intentando entender qué es el amor. Louis lo tiene muy claro. Y Zayn vive a menudo en su sofá.</p><p>Esta historia podría ser como otra cualquiera, pero también es un poco diferente. Primero porque no empieza por el principio. Y no es que no se vaya a hablar del Big Bang y los dinosaurios, más bien es que esta historia tiene más sentido in media res. Y tiene sentido que así sea porque las cosas importantes van primero. Y por una cosa u otra aquel día fue especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1

_You don't know you're beautiful._ __  
If only you saw what I can see,  
you'll understand why I want you so desperately.

HARRY

 

Harry está tirado en la cama; la una del mediodía, ni siquiera se ha tomado el té y cuando se mira a los pies se pone nervioso porque uno de sus calcetines se ha perdido entre las sábanas. Son de sus favoritos: se los compró en una tienda barata de su barrio en verano. A la gente no le gustan los calcetines con estampados navideños cuando hace calor.

Le vibra el teléfono móvil en la mesilla y le cuesta eones estirar el brazo y atraparlo. Abre con el pulgar la ventana del chat y no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa.

_[12:15]: "Good morning sunshine!"_

_[12:16]: Oyeeeeeee_

_[12:20]: Harry, si te estás haciendo de rogar más vale que pares._

_[12:30]: Que sepas que estoy sentado en un banco en el parque y hay una chica muy mona de pelo rizado a mi lado echando de comer a las palomas. Rondará los 70 pero me está empezando a parecer un buen partido._

_[12:35]: Tío, hazme caso._

_[12:50]: Se ha puesto a llover y mi pelo se ha estropeado. Espero que tus rizos estén disfrutando MIENTRAS ME IGNORAS._

Harry suspira y mueve los dedos sobre el teclado.

_"A ver, ¿qué te pasa?"_

No obtiene respuesta inmediata. Él es ese tipo de persona: te exigirá una contestación al instante pero pueden pasar siglos hasta que responda a tu mensaje. Así pues, deja el móvil sobre la cama, se estira y se revuelve el pelo antes de levantarse y abrir la ventana.

En el exterior todavía gotea, el cielo gris dice de alguna forma "buenos días" y Harry se inclina sobre el alfeizar para dejar que el frescor matinal de Londres le enfríe las mejillas. No tiene ninguna preocupación: es domingo, festivo, lo más cercano que tiene que hacer es elegir universidad y por fin tiene dinero ahorrado suficiente como para comprarse ese abrigo del que se enamoró semanas atrás. No es un abrigo cualquiera, es un abrigo que le gritó "cómprame, Harry" en el segundo en el que le puso los ojos encima. Es un mal hábito que tiene la ropa: suplicarle que por favor haga otro hueco más en el armario.

Se gira al escuchar un par de vibraciones.

_[13:10]: ¿Ahora tengo que contestarte, eh? Sólo cuando el señor Styles gusta._

Harry pone los ojos en blanco "¿te invito a patatas hoy?"

_[13:11]: Eres el mejor, Harry._

Levanta la vista y se fija en lo desordenada que tiene la estantería. DVDs y CDs por todas partes entre libros muy sobados. A Harry le gustan las comedias románticas. Ha visto _Love Actually_ unas veinte veces (y la mitad de ellas sin la compañía de su hermana mayor) y _Nothing Hill_ y _Pretty Woman_ y _The Notebook_. Le encantan, las disfruta y a veces llora mientras se llena la bocaza con palomitas de colorines. También devora los libros del mismo género: tenía catorce años cuando _Crepúsculo_ parecía una buena opción y mentiría si dijese que no es aficionado a todas las novelas de John Green. Y qué se le va a hacer. Ha intentado de todo para quitarse esa especie de obsesión a nutrirse de las historias de amor ajenas. Hay gente que no puede vivir sin un café por la mañana y Harry tiene otras debilidades.

La primera por supuesto son las comedias románticas.

La segunda es mucho más problemática para la gente que hay alrededor: los musicales.

No lo hace a idea; encuentra un musical en _YouTube_ y a los dos días canta las canciones en la ducha, al preparar pasteles, al plancharse los calzoncillos y hasta de camino al instituto.

Lo peor de todo es cuando los planetas se ponen tocapelotas y deciden hacer una comedia romántica Y ADEMÁS MUSICAL. Entonces ya está completamente perdido. Sus huesos bailan la conga, sus músculos se les unen y todo su cuerpo es una fiesta cuando _Una rubia muy legal_ se convierte en la banda sonora de su vida.

No es que no le guste la música convencional; de hecho el póster de Stevie Wonder que cubre la cabecera de su cama dice todo lo contrario. Le encanta la música. Y le gusta cantar. Su hermana, Gemma, dice que lo hace lo suficientemente bien como para que no resulte desagradable, pero lo cierto es que Harry ahora mismo no se permite soñar demasiado. Sería estúpido crear castillos en el aire cuando lo más cerca que ha estado de subirse a un escenario fue la representación de Peter Pan en el colegio. _No quiero crecer, no quiero crecer_. Y mallas verdes.

Por eso se conforma con entonar el cumpleaños feliz cuando alguno de sus amigos tiene una tarta con velas delante y con dedicarle intensos solos a la alcachofa de la ducha.

Un día andaba tan preocupado por cantar bien la letra de _God only knows_ que resbaló y vio su vida pasar en diapositivas. Pues sí, sólo Dios sabe lo que pensaría su madre si se lo encontrase desnucado en la ducha con la radio encendida a todo volumen. Sería una situación de muerte lo suficientemente violenta como para atormentarle el resto de su existencia como no-muerto, fantasma o espíritu o lo que sea.

No es que tenga pudor a lo de estar desnudo de su madre.  A ver, no se pasea en pelotas por la casa, pero al fin y al cabo alguien sin ropa es alguien se ropa. Se llame Harry o sea llame Niall todo el mundo tiene lo mismo.

Hablando de Niall.

Ese, por curioso que parezca, es el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos. En realidad casi se podría decir que son los mejores amigos del mundo; al menos hacen el tipo de cosas que hacen los mejores amigos del mundo: quedan para cenar pizza, se duermen viendo la televisión y al día siguiente se despiertan con la boca pastosa y más sueño del que en teoría tendrían que tener. A Niall no le gustan las mismas películas que a él, por supuesto, y con el paso de los años ha aprendido que eso de jugar a la play contra Harry es motivador pero poco divertido. Sobre todo cuando se trata de uno de esos juegos rollo Tekken en los que la habilidad de Harry para pulsar todos los botones a la vez no le sirve de mucho.

El problema viene cuando toca jugar a esos en los que hay que saber coordinarse y alimentarse de la habilidad del otro.

"Dale, dale al botón ahora"

"¿Así?"

"¡NO, ASÍ NO! PERO... ¡HARRY ESE BOTÓN NO!"

Y acaba tirando el mando y abrazando un cojín y disfrutando de Niall levantado, con la lengua en la comisura de los labios y dando saltitos de alegría cuando en la pantalla pone "nivel completado".

Niall y Harry se conocieron cuando estaban en primaria. Niall, rubio y gracioso se sentó por casualidad en la silla contigua a la de Harry y le dijo que le gustaba su camiseta con el dibujo de una jirafa.

"¿Es una jirafa? Siempre me han gustado las jirafas. Son muy altas"

En realidad es la manera más absurda de entablar una conversación pero gracias a eso Harry sonrió y durante toda la presentación del director del colegio, los dos intercambiaron información de esa que resulta vital en cualquier relación. Que el color favorito de Niall es el verde, que es irlandés y que le gusta llevar todo lo que puede sus calcetines blancos de la suerte.

Es fácil acostumbrarse a Niall, es sencillo hacerte su amigo y no cuesta nada empezar a confiar en él. Si una de las primeras cosas que supo Harry de Niall es que es irlandés fue porque no puedes intercambiar más de dos frases sin que el tema salga a flote. Aunque parezca mentira muchas veces le sirve para ligar y todo.

A Niall le gustó su primera chica cuando tenían nueve años. Se llamaba Susan, y Harry y Niall se las apañaron para escribir algo parecido a una canción: cogieron trozos de Los Beatles y algo de su cosecha y lo cierto es que quedó una declaración de amor maravillosa. Desafortunadamente a Susan le parecía que los chicos no eran de su gusto y prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigas hablando de High School Musical o alguna cosa así.

Los rechazos siempre son duros y a Niall le costó superar eso toda la tarde y una cena en casa de Harry. Cena de esas en las que acabas por desabrocharte hasta el primero E INCLUSO EL SEGUNDO botón del pantalón.

Así que durante mucho tiempo fueron solamente ellos dos: únicamente ellos dos para discutir sobre qué hacer, cómo perder el tiempo y qué partes del libro de Ciencias Sociales no estudiarse para el examen. Pero las cosas cambian y del mismo modo que te sale algún que otro pelo en el sobaco pues el instituto aparece amenazador sobre tu cabeza.

A Harry no le preocupaba demasiado, porque lo malo de ir a un instituto es empezar desde cero, pero tener a Niall a su lado era como un colchón que no tenía intención en desaprovechar. Lo malo es que a veces las cosas no pasan como a uno le gustaría y a los dos amigos se les cayó el alma a los pies cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban en clases separadas.

"Es tu culpa por tener un apellido que empiece por S, Harry"

"O tal vez la tuya por apellidarte Horan. ¿Quién se apellida Horan?"

"¡Pues yo!"

Se separaron en el pasillo con un gesto bastante desanimado. Y es que a los trece años, en una clase en la que no conoces a nadie y con un pañuelo en el cuello Harry sentía que lo mejor que le podía pasar era que le dieran una paliza nada más entrar y así quedarse inconsciente el resto de la mañana. Demasiadas chicas, demasiados chicos, demasiadas mesas y sillas y muy poco aire que respirar.

Se aseguró de poner su mejor cara porque las primeras impresiones son las que de verdad importan, o al menos si eres un adolescente que no quiere acabar en el sector de pringados de la cafetería. Y puede que ahí naciese ese gesto infernal de revolverse el pelo, de colocarse el flequillo, de preocuparse de que cada rizo queda en su lugar y ninguno se escapa de su control.

Y entonces escuchó su voz por primera vez.

-        ¡Hola!

Tendría que haber actuado como una persona normal. Desde aquel día hasta la actualidad Harry se pregunta por qué narices no simplemente levantó la cabeza y saludó. Por qué tuvo que pegar tal bote que se golpeó con las rodillas en la mesa. Por qué tiene la capacidad sobrenatural de ser socialmente incómodo con cualquier persona que se le acerca. Por qué no puede simplemente actuar de la forma en la que lo haría cualquiera de los actores de sus películas favoritas. _Jesús, qué horror._

-        ¡Ups! - Y otro golpe. Y se trató de levantar para darle la mano al extraño pero por alguna razón desconocida su brazo quedó inmóvil, en una postura rígida y absurda nada parecida a un saludo.

-        ¿Estás bien?

-        Sí, sí - por fin. Ahí estuvo el apretón que toda presentación merece.

Y así, con un "hola" seguido de un "ups" fue como conoció a Louis.

No es que tuviera ni tenga fijación en conocer a sus amigos por capricho de que el destino les coloque al lado en un aula. De hecho conocer a Louis no se pareció en nada a su primer encuentro con Niall. No hubo preguntas. No hubo intercambio de opiniones. Ni siquiera habría sabido si él tenía hermanas o si simplemente era un joven problemático que había escapado de una ciudad francesa. Francesa por lo de su nombre.

Sería absurdo hablar de cómo Harry permaneció en silencio durante el resto de la mañana mientras su compañero de mesa bostezaba y tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la madera. Cómo al día siguiente se volvió a acercar a él con un "Ey, ricitos" y el día de después otra vez. Y así siempre. Cómo no tuvo que pedirle que se sentara a su lado en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo.

Cómo durante los tres años siguientes se convirtió en una costumbre tan necesaria para sobrevivir como el oxígeno.

Louis era el tipo de persona a la que los profesores le decían "señor Tomlinson, ¿hace el favor de sentarse bien?", el chico de clase que se ríe más alto que los demás, que contesta cuando no hay que hacerlo y que es demasiado consciente de lo gracioso e irritante que le resulta a la práctica totalidad del universo.

Es que ni siquiera recuerda en qué momento de su vida pensó que era buena idea hacerse amigo de un fenómeno como ese. Simplemente ocurrió. Estaban sentados en las escaleras de entrada al instituto, esperando a Niall, probablemente.

-        ¿Y si tú fueras un pokémon cuál te gustaría ser, Harry?

-        No sé, ¿cuál es el más guay?

-        El que no serías tú - y sonreía con los ojos azules a través del flequillo.

-        Oye...

-        Podrías ser Pikachu.

-        ¿Pikachu?

-        Sí, porque a todo el mundo le gusta Pikachu.

 

 

Esa es una de las cosas buenas que tiene Louis. Una ecuación fallida en la pizarra y una sonrisa de "trataré de hacerlo mejor" que esconde cuando vuelve a su silla. Una máscara al mundo y un niño deseoso de hacer cosas cuando le miras a los ojos azules. Harry siempre ha pensado que Louis es como uno de esos actores de teatro japoneses que llevan máscaras y que luego resultan ser personas normales que no escupen fuego ni nada de eso.

Se creyó esa máscara menos de lo que habría cabido esperar. Tardó lo mismo que le costó a Louis decidirse por ir a su casa. La señora Styles les preparó un batido de chocolate a cada uno y se sentaron en el sofá. Y entonces Louis le contó cosas. Le habló de su pasión por el fútbol y Harry trató de entenderlo. Es lo que haces cuando te importa alguien. Escuchar. Le habló de aquella vez que cogió las tijeras y trató de cortarse el pelo y acabó pareciendo Sonic el Puercoespín y a su  madre a poco le dio un infarto. "Lleve gorro a clase dos semanas con un permiso firmado por el director". Se enteró de que él tenía nada más y nada menos que cuatro hermanas y tuvo escalofríos de pensar en cuatro Gemmas queriéndole alisar el pelo.

Pero él parecía emocionado, esa sonrisa que no se iría de allí ni a mazazos y unas manos que se movían muchísimo y que a Harry le costaba seguir. Y luego simplemente se quedó en silencio. A Harry se le ocurrió que podrían ir a su cuarto y Louis le cogió de la mano y contestó algo como "nada me apetecería más". Y ahí es donde Harry Styles se perdió completamente.

Porque Louis entró como un huracán y chilló al ver los varios pósters de El Señor de los Anillos "TENEMOS QUE VERLAS SEGUIDAS UN DÍA, HARRY". Le dijo que se había leído los libros y a Harry le sorprendió y luego se sintió un poco mal. Pues claro que Louis se los habría leído. Esos y cientos de libros más. Se dio cuenta de que el chico sabía muchas cosas y que no tener ni idea de cómo resolver una ecuación sencilla no es indicador de nada en absoluto. No se contuvo a la hora de coger todos sus DVDs y dar algún saltito al leer los títulos. Se quedó con _The Notebook_ en la mano izquierda y le pregunto que cuántas veces la había visto.

Louis veinte.

Y ahí explotó la epifanía que llevaba incubando bastante tiempo. Louis y él eran lo que la gente suele llamar almas gemelas o media naranja o como sea. No se lo dijo por miedo a asustarle, pero aquella tarde, cuando Louis se dispuso a rebuscar entre su ropa y probarse alguna que otra camiseta, Harry se dio cuenta de que aunque el destino no esté escrito ni nada por el estilo hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Y lejos de hundirse en los clichés más absurdos en aquel instante lo único que pensó fue que del mismo modo que el Sol un día estallará y la Luna lo verá, Louis y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Con Niall también se llevaba bien. Jolín, se lo ganó en un almuerzo. Niall había olvidado su bocadillo en casa y a Louis no le importó darle el suyo.

"Eres un bendito", y Niall fue el adolescente más feliz en cincuenta y tres kilómetros a la redonda.

Antes de que se diera cuenta las partidas de videojuegos eran mucho más divertidas; Niall y Louis de pie, gritándose el uno al otro y Harry sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y esperando pacientemente a su turno para ser derrotado súbitamente.

En las comedias románticas que le gusta ver a Harry el chico se enamora de la chica y la chica se enamora del chico en un momento Jane Austen. Exacto. El momento flechazo Jane Austen lo llama. Chica que va por el pasillo del instituto y se le caen los libros, chica que le pide prestado un bolígrafo al chico más guapo del instituto y del que no había notado su presencia hasta ese momento. ¿Las cosas pasan realmente así? ¿O es que a la gente le da pereza escribir todas las veces que esa pareja se ha cruzado y nadie habría dado ni una libra por un posible futuro romance? Es probable que vayas corriendo a coger el autobús y que justamente se te vaya en las narices, que maldigas en arameo y que haya un tío en esa marquesina y se ría contigo (o de ti) y acabéis en al altar. Pero las posibilidades reales de que eso pase son mínimas.

En general es más sencillo enamorarse poco a poco. Reírte de un chiste más de lo que deberías. Sentir el irrefrenable deseo de sentarte en la silla de al lado cuando estáis cenando juntos comida del restaurante chino. Buscar el contacto y estremecerte cuando lo encuentras. ¿Es mucho más fácil, no? Enamorarse lentamente y sin darte cuenta. Confundir las ganas de coexistir en la misma habitación con pasar el rato de manera amigable.

Harry supone que es difícil saber dónde está la línea entre quien te gusta y quien te gusta de "esa forma". Lo más fácil es confundirse; meter la mano en la bolsa de patatas fritas y experimentar _ese_ cosquilleo tampoco es la prueba definitiva. Él tiene muy claro que quiere a Niall y que por supuesto quiere a Louis. Lo complicado viene cuando tratas de matizar ese "querer". Querer de "vamos a comprar merchandasing juntos" o querer de "¿te apetece estudiar juntos?" o incluso querer de "vamos a tener hijos juntos y ponerles nombres compuestos".

Al día de hoy Harry tiene dieciocho años y no está muy seguro de estar enamorado. O sea, no sueña con hablar de los días pasados sentado en un porche y tratando de vocalizar con su dentadura postiza; pero no le importaría compartir casa y comprarse un perro. O un gato, que da menos trabajo.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el teléfono otra vez. A veces se pregunta cómo sobrevivirían sus amigos sin esos aparatitos. Menos mal que son hijos del fin del siglo XX.

-        Diga.

-        ¡Harry! - Acento irlandés y excesivo entusiasmo - ¡He llamado a tu casa muchas veces!

-        ¿Y por qué mi madre no me ha avisado?

-        Porque me ha dicho que estabas durmiendo como un angelito, tal cual.

Se ríe. Niall siempre se ríe por todo.

-        Sí... Es que estaba dormido.

-        Como un angelito - repite -. ¿Quieres quedar esta tarde?

-        ¿Esta tarde? - Se pasea por la habitación - ¿Quién?

-        Louis, tú y yo, claro - sabe que está poniendo los ojos en blanco -. ¿Has hablado con él? Le he llamado y no me contesta y estoy seguro de que es a propósito.

-        Ehhh...  Sí, sí, me ha estado hablando hasta hace un momento.

-        Es un desgraciado - otra vez a reírse -. Pues ya le dices tú que se venga, anda.

-        ¿De verdad?

-        Ostras claro, Harry - silencio -. ¿Habíais pensado quedar vosotros ya? Si es así entonces...

-        No, no. No te preocupes. Le aviso y nos pasamos por tu casa a las seis o algo así. Nos tomamos un té y unas pastas - bromea.

-        Voy sacando las cervezas - y le cuelga.

Se queda en silencio y le tienta horrores volver a acurrucarse entre las mantas pero la voz de su madre se escucha ya en ese volumen que usan las madres de todos los países del mundo cuando no quieren que sus hijos duerman más.

En calcetines se desliza por el pasillo y entra al salón estirando los brazos. Le cruje la espalda y se siente como nuevo.

En el sofá, Gemma escribe algo en el portátil y escucha y canta Los Beatles. Ella lo tiene más fácil, tiene un blog de moda y muchos comentarios sobre lo genial que es y lo estupendo que es su último vídeo llamado "cómo teñirte las puntas de azul". Tampoco puede ser muy difícil, cree Harry; compras tinte, metes las puntas del pelo en el tinte, dejas reposar el tinte, te lavas el pelo y voilà.

-        Por fin has decidido despertarte, ¿eh?

Harry levanta la mano diciendo "en serio, déjame tranquilo" y se tira al sofá de cualquier manera.

-        Ha llamado Niall pero mamá le ha dicho que dormías.

-        Lo sé... - Murmura con un cojín delante de la cara - ¿Con quién habla mamá?

-        Con un señor que me ha llamado para decirme que está muy interesado en mi blog. Está comprobando que no sea un psicópata o algo así.

Algunos críos sueñan con ser futbolistas. Otros quieren ser la próxima Marilyn Monroe y muchos se ven rodeados de paparazzis en un futuro no muy lejano por haber protagonizado el escándalo más jugoso del mundo del famoseo. La hermana de Harry decidió a los diez años que quería ser diseñadora de ropa y Harry decidió a los seis que eso de que le vistieran con ropa llamativa no era tan malo cuando tu madre, sentada en el sofá, te aplaudía al dar media vuelta con menos gracia que un chiste a medias.

A Gemma se le da bien elegir qué llevar puesto, qué ponerse o no ponerse en el pelo. Ha enseñado bien a Harry y este sabe que rosa y rojo patada en el ojo y que un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados son del gusto de cualquiera. El problema principal son los amigos de Harry.

A Niall le gusta el color blanco, ¿vale? O sea, no color blanco en la camiseta. O color blanco en los calcetines. A Niall le gusta el color blanco en la camiseta, en los calcetines, en las zapatillas y si es posible en el pantalón. Que dice que le da suerte. Gemma dice que lo único que da es náuseas. Discuten mucho y más de lo que es normal y a Harry un día se le escapó que hacían buena pareja.

"NI EN TUS SUEÑOS, HORAN"

"Más bien en mis pesadillas"

Se rieron y eso confirmó las sospechas de Harry, que si tuviera más tiempo libre tal vez escribiría un par de _fanfiction_ sobre ellos.

-        ¿Y te va a dar trabajo? - Pregunta Harry interesado.

-        Es posible. Y si me lo da podré comprarme ese bolso de Prada tan bonito que vimos el otro día.

-        Gemma, valía un riñón.

-        Un riñón y medio, ¿pero a que era bonito?

Nunca llega a saber si a Harry le parece bonito (bueno, lo cierto es que era precioso) porque su madre entra en la habitación para colgar el teléfono.

-        ¡Por fin despierto! - Sonríe mucho y se acerca a su hijo para darle un beso.

-        ¿Pero por qué todo el mundo actúa como si durmiera veinticinco horas al día últimamente?

-        Porque lo haces - Gemma ni levanta la vista de la pantalla -. Igual te lo ha pegado Louis.

-        Deja a Louis en pa...

-        Harry, cariño - su madre le acaricia el pelo -. Ha llamado Niall.

-        Ya, ya, lo sé.

-        ¿Vais a salir esta tarde?

-        Sí, creo que sí y no te preocupes esperándome porque dormiré allí.

Sabe que a su madre le preocupa que salga a altas horas de la noche, que no consigue dormir hasta que el sueño es tan fuerte que se le cae la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. No importa que le diga que estará bien, que cogerá el metro, que irá acompañado. Eso a las madres no les quita ningún peso de encima; de hecho la madre de Harry odia el metro y todas las posibilidades evidentes que hay de que le roben, le secuestren y pidan un rescate o algo parecido.

Decir que va a casa de Niall es un alivio para ella; saber que dormirá en una cama la tranquiliza de sobremanera.

No debería ser así de todas formas. La última vez que tuvieron planes de noche acabaron tumbados en un banco de la calle riéndose y sacándose fotos de esas que es mejor que no vean la luz o no podrán tener trabajo en la vida.

Es tan tarde que casi por pereza no quiere comer. O eso es lo que pensaría Harry si no fuera la típica persona que NECESITA con la fuerza del cosmos alimentarse por lo menos cuatro veces al día. Como su madre y su hermana han decidido (y bien que han hecho) no esperarle para comer, no le queda otra que ir hasta la cocina y comenzar a rebuscar entre lo que hay en la nevera y el congelador.

A Harry se la da bastante bien cocinar. No es que sea Gordon Ramsay porque para empezar no tiene ni esos antebrazos de romper huevos y alguna que otra cara y porque para terminar no posee la costumbre de gritarle a la gente que tiene cerca como si quisiera que se le saliesen las amígdalas por la boca.

Sabe preparar pasta, algún que otro guiso, pollo y también puré de patatas. Pero su especialidad son los postres. Postres de todo tipo: porque las tostadas con mermelada se le quedaban cortas en los desayunos. Tartas de chocolate, de fresa, de plátano, de manzana, de CHOCOLATE BLANCO, porque por mucho que la gente diga que no es chocolate le importa un pimiento. Está bueno.

Sin embargo, ni el mejor chef del mundo puede hacer maravillas y un plato precocinado de arroz con setas no tiene demasiado misterio. Lo mete al microondas y espera pacientemente, escuchando de fondo el sonido de la televisión en el salón. Tamborilea sobre la encimera y empieza a canturrear una canción de Lady Gaga que pide bailar más que otra cosa. Y bailaría si no fuera porque hacerlo implicará que su hermana se ría durante horas de su falta de ritmo.

Cuando escucha el pitido de "ya está hecho" coge la bandeja y junto con una botella de agua camina hacia el salón otra vez. Ahora Gemma ve la televisión en compañía de su madre. Están echando uno de esos programas de talentos musicales en los que es más entretenido ver los castings que el programa en sí mismo. Una chica canta _I will always love you_ de Celine Dion y no es demasiado desagradable.

-        ¿Por qué no te presentas a uno de estos concursos, Harry? - Gemma no aparta sus ojos verdosos del televisor - Eres cuco y cantas bien.

-        No es verdad - coge una ganchada y habla con la boca llena -. Además, seguro que hay muchos chicos "cucos y que cantan bien". Como ese - Un chico de dieciséis años empieza a cantar y los jueces le piden que por favor se detenga -. Bueno vale, ese puede que no.

-        Harry tendría oportunidad, ¿verdad , mamá?

-        Claro que sí, cariño. Te subirías ahí delante de los jueces y tendrías al público a tus pies.

-        Me quieres demasiado, mamá.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo ha pensado muchas veces. Colocarse la pegatina con un número aleatorio y esperar con ilusión a que alguien le diga que de verdad lo que hace merece la pena. Sería increíble, piensa, coger un micrófono y hacer que la gente sienta cosas. Es algo demasiado grande siquiera para imaginárselo. Millones de personas escuchando su voz, cantando sus canciones, bailando lo que él trata de bailar y sobre todo sintiendo las mismas cosas que él.

Cuando era más pequeño sí que solía soñar despierto y pensar que no lo tenía tan complicado, que era la estrella del coro de la escuela. Le daban todos los solos. "Es que tienes una voz preciosa, Harry". Y por aquel entonces había estrellas en su futuro. Qué estrellas. Había una luna, había un sol y él brillaba como la intensidad de todos los astros de la galaxia. Pero ahora es diferente. Dicen que nunca es tarde para nada pero Harry sabe de sobras que no va a pasar el resto de su vida de gira ni en un escenario, escuchando a personas gritar su nombre porque le aprecian. De hecho lo único que puede que escuche sea "Señor Styles limpieza en el pasillo nueve" un día festivo.

-        ¿Por qué no lo intentas? - Insiste Gemma - Si te haces famoso me comprarás cosas, ¿no?

-        ¡Déjalo Gemma! No quiero ir a un sitio para que me digan que no valgo.

Lo dice con la boca pequeña. Justo ahí en la comisura derecha está escondido un deseo de hacerlo. Y con esa misma boca se acaba el plato de comida y suena como una buena excusa para marcharse de allí.

Cuando vuelve a su dormitorio, después de haber fregado los platos (por supuesto) atrapa el móvil y teclea todo lo rápido que puede.

"Louis, ¿quedamos? Niall quería quedar esta tarde así que podríamos ir a su casa"

No tiene faltas de ortografía. Casi le cuesta más aprender esa jerga adolescente que escribir como se ha hecho toda la vida. No le sorprende que no le conteste al instante, pero sí que levanta una ceja cuando el móvil empieza a avisarle de una llamada entrante.

-        ¿Hola? - Casi susurra.

-        Joder, Harry, ni que fuera algo extraño que te llame.

-        ¿Llamar tú? - Se ríe - He llegado a tener cincuenta SMS al día en el teléfono.

-        ¿SMS? ¿En qué año vives, Harold?

Para cuando llega ese momento ya está tirado en la cama, bocarriba, con las piernas estiradas hacia el techo y moviendo los pies.

-        ¿Quedamos o no?

-        Pues... - Escucha a Louis suspirar al otro lado del aparato - Es que me ha surgido una cosa.

-        ¿Qué? ¿El qué?

-        Es secreto.

-        ¡Va, venga!

-        ¿De verdad quieres que te diga que tengo que ir con mi abuela al ginecólogo?

-        No tienes que ir con tu abuela al ginecólogo - duda. _¿Y si tiene que ir con su abuela de verdad al ginecólogo? Seguro que he parecido un borde. Qué insensible por mi parte_ \- Bueno, pero que si tienes que ir es entendible, de verdad. Louis. Es tu abuela y lo lógico es que vayas. Lo agradecerá. Podemos quedar cualquier otro día y...

-        Harry.

-        Que no sé, es normal que las mujeres vayan al gin... al ginecólogo. Aunque sea mayor.

-        Harry.

-        ¿Cuántos años tiene tu abuela?

-        Harry, que no tengo que ir al ginecólogo con mi abuela.

-        Oh.

-        Mi madre se he empeñado en que tengo que ir a enviar las solicitudes de la universidad con ella,  tío.

-        Creo que prefería lo de tu abuela.

Claro que lo preferiría. Lleva un buen tipo retrasando todo eso de enviar solicitudes de la universidad. Tendría que haberlo hecho ya durante el curso. Su madre se lo dijo. Gemma se lo dijo. Todo el vecindario se lo dijo. Pero es que irse a la universidad significa tener que cambiar su estilo de vida. No quedar entre semana con sus amigos, tener que hacer otros nuevos y dejar de considerar cotidiano todo lo que le divierte y le gusta. Y encima tampoco es que tenga claro lo que quiere hacer. Bueno, sí. Pero no tienes que ir a la universidad para cantar en un escenario.

Y luego está Louis. Con su beca de deporte. A saber a dónde va. Seguro que muy lejos, tan lejos que no hay trenes, tan lejos que le entrarán ganas de llorar. Así que ahora que es más real no puede evitar ponerse un poco triste.

-        No le des tantas vueltas.

-        Dices que no le dé vueltas pero cómo quieres que no lo haga...

-        Ya tendrás tiempo de preocuparte cuando llegue el momento.

-        ¿Tendré? - No quiere ser el único que va dramatizando por las esquinas porque su vida va a dar un cambio radical.

-        Tendremos... - Se corrige - En fin, Harry. Diviértete con Niall, ¿vale? Hablaremos mañana. Y ten cuidado.

-        Tendré cuidado... - Suspira cansado. De repente la idea de salir parece un obstáculo - Te... Un beso.

Louis se ríe al otro lado del aparato y Harry casi puede imaginarse su cara y sus manos cuando habla antes de colgar.

-        Yo también te un beso, Harry.

 

_Pufffffffffffff. En fin._

Mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que le queda suficiente tiempo como para ducharse y todo. Lo cual está bien porque ahora mismo siente que huele a sueño y a ermitaño. De manera que le manda un mensaje a Niall tal que "en dos horas donde siempre" y con la calma entra al baño, cierra la puerta y abre el agua para que deje de estar fría

Se quita el pijama y lo tira al suelo y luego simplemente deja pasar el tiempo bajo la alcachofa. Ese día no le apetece cantar, ni siquiera bailar.

_¡En fin!_

Pero Harry es un chico positivo como quien dice. Y puede que sea ese champú nuevo que huele bien o que le hace mucha gracia abrir la boca, llenársela de agua y luego presionar los mofletes hasta que sale a presión, o que tiene facilidad para olvidarse de ciertas cosas, pero cuando se pone el albornoz ya casi se le ha olvidado todo el drama.

Bailotea secándose el pelo y sonríe. Le gustan sus rizos. Aunque no descarta la idea de dejarse el pelo más largo algún día. Rollo Mick Jagger.

_O incluso más._

Es que Mick es un señor guay. Que canta, que hace lo que le gusta y que tiene millones de personas en sus casas pensando lo impresionante que es.

_Quién fuera Mick Jagger._

Cuando vuelve a su habitación en el móvil hay un iconito de un pulgar hacia arriba en la ventana de Niall así que se mete de cabeza en el armario y escoge unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta vieja del tour de 1973 de Pink Floyd y se calza unas botas absurdamente bonitas.

Si fuera por él saldría a la calle así, pero ni a su garganta ni a su madre les apetece que coja un resfriado así que con el móvil en un bolsillo, la cartera en otro y su reproductor de música en la mano coge el abrigo y corre hacia el salón.

-        Me voy, mamá.

-        ¿Ya?

Ella está sentada con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo tranquilamente.

-        Sí, es que no quiero hacer esperar a Niall.

-        ¡Ven aquí que te dé un beso!

Se inclina hacia ella sonriente. Y recibe el beso. Y un fuerte abrazo.

-        Te quiero, mamá.

-        Yo también, cariño.

Al tiempo que sale de casa piensa que casi todo el mundo siempre le ha dicho que sufre el síndrome de niño de mamá con mucha intensidad. Bueno, eso es cierto. Quiere a su madre tanto que la mataría a besos todos los días. Y le gusta que le ponga los calcetines en los radiadores cuando es invierno para tener los pies calentitos después. O que le corte la fruta en taquitos chiquitines. Y que le ponga mensajes en las tortitas por la mañana.

¡Cosas que cualquier hijo querría!

Baja por las escaleras y a toda prisa y enciende el reproductor para encontrarse con una canción de Take that a medias. No le gusta apagar el cacharro si una canción no ha terminado así que seguramente sería culpa de Gemma. Es más fácil pensar que es culpa de ella que asumir que ha roto uno de sus principios religiosos.

¿Quién dejaría una canción de Take that a medias?

El Harry Styles de ayer por la tarde probablemente.

Son varias paradas de metro y no puede sentarse, así que se sujeta bien a una barra y se quita un auricular cuando una señora mayor le empieza a dar conversación. El tipo de cosas que le pasan a todo el mundo en el metro. O que sólo le pasan a él, quién sabe.

-        Mi nieto es bombero.

-        Esa es una profesión muy chula, señora.

-        Apagó ese incendio que hubo hace tres semanas en Alperton.

-        ¿Ese que salió en las noticias? ¿El del perro?

-        Sí, hijo sí. Tengo unas fotos del perro, ¿quieres verlas?

-        ¡Por supuesto!

Hay personas a las que no les gusta hablar con extraños. A Harry le apasiona. Le importa poco el perro en cuestión, pero ver a la señora hablar de algo así porque probablemente no tiene a nadie más a quién contárselo le da cierta ternura. Siempre tiene tiempo para escuchar las historias de la gente. Puede que un día sea él el que la quiera contar y sería horrible que nadie la quisiera escuchar.

Lamentablemente tiene que bajarse pronto, así que se despide de la señora con la mano y ya nota varias vibraciones en el bolsillo que no necesita abrir para saber que son "dónde estás", "estoy esperando", "Harryyyyyyyyyyyyy".

Esquiva a varias personas y sube aceleradamente las escaleras para salir de la boca de metro.

Se encuentra con Niall en mitad de la calle, justo en frente de una de esas tiendas que venden chucherías de todas las formas y colores posibles y de las que sale una musiquita infernal que siendo completamente sincero le encanta. Su mejor amigo se apoya en una farola y lee tranquilamente una revista del corazón. Harry no se molesta ni en saludarle porque es infinitamente más importante saber la razón de que de repente le interese la vida sentimental de los famosos.

-        ¿Por qué lees _eso_? - "eso" suena a "mamá, ¿de verdad que hay _acelgas_ para comer? ¿Pretendes que me coma _ESO_?"

-        En mi defensa diré que no lo he comprado. Y... En mi segunda defensa diré que hay un póster muy interesante de Jessica Alba en la página 47.

-        Hizo de la Mujer Invisible en los 4 Fantásticos.

-        Y esa es, Harry, querido amigo mío, una de las cosas que menos me importan de Jessica Alba.

-        BUENO - y le pasa el brazo por el hombro -, ¿nos vamos?

-        No sé, igual te apetece contarme que Jessica Alba tuvo varicela a los siete años porque es muy relevante para que mi opinión sobre ella cambie.

-        Eres muy tonto.

Caminan el uno al lado del otro. No le ha preguntado a Niall pero sabe de sobras que su primer destino es el supermercado que hay debajo de su casa. Allí conocen a su amigo como si fuera uno más de los empleados. No le extrañaría que cualquier día pusieran su cara en un cuadro, como si fuera la mismísima Reina Madre en la sección de comida basura.

Cree que hasta le hacen descuentos.

Discuten un buen rato sobre si coger patatas con sabor a jamón onduladas o lisas y Niall decide tirando las dos bolsas a la cesta. Harry no protesta.

Tenían idea de comprar un par de cosas pero para cuando se dan cuenta se han agenciado varias botellas de refresco que no se van a beber ni en cien años. Un par de tartas de esas congeladas que saben muy mal. Tres bolsas de croissants y otra más de donuts (sin chocolate y con chocolate).

-        Creo que nos hemos pasado. - Harry va a dejar un bote kétchup que no tiene ni idea de qué hace ahí.

-        Shhhh - Niall le detiene con la mano -. Harry, es una ocasión especial.

-        ¿Especial por qué?

-        Uh... - su amigo coge la cesta - ¡Pues porque hacía mucho que no te veía!

-        ¡Pero si nos vimos hace dos días!

-        ¡Pues fíjate tú cuánto tiempo!

No está demasiado convencido pero desde luego se le olvida cualquier tipo de paranoia cuando ve el número de libras que tienen que pagar.

A Niall no le llega así que Harry tiene que sacar un billete de su cartera y decirle adiós a esa camisa tan chula que ha visto de reojo en un escaparate.

-        Muchas gracias, chicos.

La cajera es una chica de veintipocos, con el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y ojos verdes bonitos. Meten todo en bolsas de plástico y salen de allí por fin.

-        Se llama María - dice Niall  -. Llevo dos semanas seguidas bajando a comprar el pan en su turno.

-        Estás muy mal, tío.

-        Pero es que es muy guapa.

-        ¿Le dejas propina?

-        ¿Propina? ¡Es un supermercado!

-        Ya, pero tú le dices... Oye, quédate con el cambio. Guiñas un ojo y ya está.

-        A veces me pregunto cómo eres capaz de tener éxito con las chicas, amigo.

-        ¿Qué? - Se sonroja - Yo no tengo éxito con las chicas.

-        ¡Uy que no! - y Niall le mira fijamente - ¿Te acuerdas de Carol? ¿Y de Noemí? ¿Y de aquella chica alta que tenía los dientes muy blancos?

-        No me acuerdo de esa.

-        Se te declaró cuando estábamos en tercer curso.

-        ¡Pero si de eso hace un siglo!

-        Ya, pero me acuerdo. Que como le dijiste que no luego se lo pidió a Louis.

Y Harry no puede evitar reírse.

-        ¿Y qué hizo Louis?

-        No sé, ¿no fue a esa a la que le dijo que no podía corresponderla porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lottie?

Lottie es una de las hermanas pequeñas de Louis. No es que Harry la haya visto muchas veces pero está seguro de que un rumor como ese no le iba a gustar demasiado. Tiene la impresión de que ella es bastante popular entre los chicos. _Es que Louis es tonto._

-        ¡Ah! Es verdad - lo recuerda perfectamente - Que luego le citó el director para pedirle explicaciones y recordarle que el incesto está mal.

-        Y llamaron a sus padres y le castigaron dos semanas.

No es nada raro que Louis haga una tontería como esa. Él casi nunca se para a pensar las cosas dos veces. Siempre dice que su madre siempre le ha dicho que si duda sobre algo más de tres segundos que no lo haga. Y es por eso que Louis nunca piensa en nada más de dos segundos.

Actúa.

Y a veces hace estupideces.

Como aquella otra vez que se compraron tres tintes de diferentes colores: rubio, rojo y verde y Louis tuvo la brillante idea de mezclarlos todos y aplicárselos en el pelo.

Harry dijo que mejor no.

Niall tuvo sus dudas.

Louis agarro los botes y se los echó en la cabeza.

Afortunadamente para él, un corte al cero no le quedaba tan mal y le crece el pelo bastante rápido.

Están a punto de cruzar la calle cuando Niall ahoga un pequeño grito.

-        ¡Mierda!

-        ¿Qué pasa? - Casi le asusta.

-        Que mi madre me ha pedido que le compre de sus yogures. Ya sabes, esos que llevan cereales y se me ha olvidado por completo.

-        Uh... Pues vamos y...

-        No, no, no. Lleva esto a casa - rebusca en sus bolsillos -. Toma la llave. Voy yo y ahora subo.

Le dan ganas de rechistar pero sin embargo no lo hace. Con esfuerzo se cuelga las bolsas de los brazos y sujeta la llave con la boca, pareciendo un rato idiota.

Cuando Niall se va corriendo está a punto de decirle que no le queda dinero para comprar una piruleta pero en su situación le resulta imposible. Ya se dará cuenta y tendrá que volver.

La casa de Niall es un piso normal y corriente de esos con los buzones en la entrada y ascensor en el que se quedan marcados los pisos en la memoria. Si Harry tuviera cinco años los habría pulsado todos. Como se considera medianamente adulto decide no hacerlo y marca el seis con cuidado.

Cuando se para empuja la puerta con el hombro y casi haciendo malabares consigue introducir la llave en la cerradura y entrar en el apartamento. Todo a oscuras no se ve absolutamente nada.

-        La gente normal tiene las persianas subidas durante el día, Niall. - Habla solo - Será posible.

Busca a tientas en la pared el interruptor y cuando lo pulsa la estancia se ilumina y su corazón deja de funcionar.

Encima de la mesita del café hay una caja llena de bombones de los que alguien ya se ha comido unos cuantos. En la chimenea el fuego empieza a arder de manera automática y por lo que sea en uno de los reproductores de música suena _All I ever wanted_ de Train. Podría fijarse en cientos de detalles más pero únicamente tiene ojos para la persona que está de pie ahí, con los brazos en la espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-        Hola, Harry.

Louis es así. De subirse al Big Ben, justo a la punta de la manecilla del reloj que marca las doce y preguntarte que qué tal estás. Viste pantalones negros y camiseta del mismo color. Pelo castaño echado hacia atrás y zapatillas que se mueven nerviosamente en la alfombra.

Lo primero que piensa es que Niall es el peor-mejor amigo de la historia. Lo segundo que piensa es que Louis de verdad que a veces da mucho miedo. Y lo tercero que piensa es que como no se siente se le van a doblar las rodillas de un momento a otro y darse la torta del siglo. Con una bolsa rota en los brazos y una docena de alimentos llenos de calorías se siente condenadamente estúpido.

-        ¿Louis?

-        Sé que esto parece sacado de la escena de Friends en la que Chandler le pide matrimonio a Mónica pero juro que no es eso.

-        M-me encanta esa escena.

-        Ya, ya... Lo sé.

-        ¿Lou? - Repite ahora ya dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa - ¿Qué es esto y por qué tengo la impresión de que soy víctima de una broma?

El otro se ríe. Condenada risa musical. Se levanta el flequillo, como si el tío no lo tuviera suficientemente bien colocado. Louis tarda algo así como tres cuartos de hora en arreglarse. _Pero a quién le importa eso ahora._

Harry decide que lo mejor es sentarse, así que se deja caer en el sofá de Niall y mira a su amigo buscando una explicación.

-        No es una broma - se sienta a su lado y coge un bol lleno de gominolas -, ¿no quieres una?

-        ¿Qué? - fresas, ladrillos de esos ácidos y varios regalices cortados en trocitos - ¡No! ¡Lou!

-        Está bien, está bien... - Se estira. Media sonrisa y ojos azules que se concentran en unas manos nerviosas sobre el regazo - Es que he pensado que tal vez podríamos vivir juntos.


	2. Track 2

_I'm not scared of love_

_'cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

LOUIS

 

Lo cierto es que mentiría si dijera que lo pensó durante el tiempo necesario que se establece para tomar decisiones importantes. Tampoco es una idea que surgiese meses atrás y que ahora haya querido llevar a cabo. Simplemente se levantó tres días atrás y se le encendió la bombilla. Son cosas que le pasan a menudo. No le gustan los cereales con sabor a avellana y al día siguiente le encantan. Pues aquel día una vocecita le susurró "oye, ¿y si te vas a vivir con él?" y aparentemente no había ninguna complicación.

Ese es uno de los mayores problemas que tiene Louis. Podría caminar sobre una fina capa de hielo en mitad de un lago y creer que es una buena idea y que no tendrá ninguna consecuencia negativa. En general las cosas no le suelen salir mal pero sabe que todo el mundo a su alrededor está esperando a que ese hielo se rompa y se ahogue. O al menos se dé un buen chapuzón en agua congelada.

Cuando pronuncia en voz alta las palabras que no ha preparado demasiado y Harry se queda en silencio con esa cara suya de haber recibido una sorpresa no muy agradable, Louis nota cómo el hielo se empieza a romper un poquito.

-        ¿Harry?

Lo repite. Igual no le ha escuchado bien.

Si ya se lo dijo su madre.

-        Le voy a pedir a Harry que nos vayamos a vivir juntos.

-        ¿No sois muy jóvenes, Louis? - Lo decía mientras le peinaba dos coletas a su hermana Phoebe.

-        Mamá, si no me voy a vivir con mis amigos a los veinte años cuándo pretendes que lo haga.

-        La gente se va de casa muy tarde ahora... ¡Podéis esperar a los veinticinco!

-        Yo no quiero que te vayas - Phoebe tiene ahora cinco años y ahí sentada, rubia y con pucheritos le rompió un poquito el corazón.

-        ¿Ves?, vas a destrozar a tus hermanas.

-        ¡Mamá!

-        ¿Qué?

-        ¡Que se supone que tienes que apoyarme en lo que haga!

-        Ya, cielo, ¿pero cómo estás tan seguro de que Harry vaya a querer?

Podría haberle dicho que eso no hay ni que dudarlo. Que Harry nunca le daría una negativa. Que ha sido su amigo desde... Desde lo que él considera siempre. Si Harry no quiere vivir con él entonces no querrá vivir con él nadie. Una vida condenado a dormir en su habitación en la que todavía conserva su edredón de Barney y a ver cómo sus hermanas se vuelven adolescentes y se hacen guapas y se casan con tíos mejores que él.

Sigue sin tener una respuesta afirmativa ni negativa y el cuerpo le empieza a pesar varios kilos de más. De fondo sigue sonando esa canción que si la situación no cambia pronto se convertirá en su misa de réquiem. Decide sentarse en el sofá; casual. Sentarse como si acabase de decirle al otro que si le apetece ver Titanic o ir disfrazado de calabaza en Halloween. A ver. De normal Harry es bastante lento reaccionando. No es capaz de recordar los nombres de la mayoría de los personajes de las películas o series que ven y en el último momento es esa clase de persona que en el cine dice "ah pero que ese hombre era ESE". Así que puede que todavía esté procesando lo que significa "vivir" y "juntos".

Por si acaso Louis decide repetir la pregunta. Quién sabe. Igual en el instante en el que ha abierto la boca medio minuto antes un agujero espacio temporal se ha tragado sus palabras y ahora hay un extraterrestre teniendo un ataque de pánico en Marte.

-        Harry, que he pensado que podemos vivir juntos. ¿A ti qué te parece?

-        C-cla-aro. Sí. O sea. Sí.

-        ¿EN SERIO?

Tiene que contenerse para no gritar. Seguramente su cara es la de un idiota cualquiera en ese momento pero por Dios a quién le importa.

-        Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? Es... Es muy guay.

Y ya no puede más.

-        ¡HARRY! - Le espachurra. Brazos alrededor de la cintura, beso en la mejilla y barbilla apoyada en su hombro después.

Harry tiene la buena costumbre de estar calentito siempre y también de ser increíblemente cómodo. Es fácil dormirse sobre él y no tiene nada que envidiar a un buen colchón, la verdad.

Se queda ahí un rato, con el latido del corazón un poco agitado. Es lo que le pasa siempre que se emociona y a nadie pretende engañar: se emociona con demasiada facilidad. Harry deja las manos en su espalda y empieza a jugar con su camiseta en silencio. Y los silencios siempre dan para pensar.

Louis recuerda perfectamente la primera vez que Harry le besó. Y lo recuerda porque como todo lo que no te esperas, quedó grabado a fuego en su cerebro, en su piel y en su corazón. Y bueno, tal vez también lo recuerde porque al fin y al cabo fue su primer beso. O el primer beso que le gustó, que a fin de cuentas viene a ser lo mismo. Desde luego que no fue como en las películas ni en los libros, pero eso ya lo habrán dicho cincuenta mil personas antes que él.

Estaba mojado, no cerró los ojos y de repente y a pesar de haber convivido con ellas muchos años, sus extremidades le sobraban completamente. Fue un pico, nada de morrearse desde el principio. Pero también fue salvaje y de vértigo en el estómago. Joder, es que para empezar nunca había tenido la cara de Harry tan cerca y para terminar, nunca había tenido al PROPIO Harry TAN cerca. Todo su cuerpo entero estaba en contacto y eso para un adolescente hormonado significa bastante. Significa muchas cosas que a su madre no le harían ninguna gracia.

En realidad nunca supo por qué ocurrió aquel beso. Cuál fue la razón que le llevó a Harry a dar el paso. Hacerlo ese día y no al siguiente o tal vez no hacerlo jamás. Pero el caso es que simplemente pasó.

Así es como lleva siendo la relación de Harry y Louis toda la vida. Las cosas pasan. Todo cambia y ellos simplemente se adaptan. Eran amigos, luego algo más. Nunca se plantearon que las cosas estuvieran llevando una dirección diferente, tan solo un día cuando Harry se inclinaba para coger una patata se le ocurrió que estaría bien besar a su mejor amigo. Y así lo hizo.

Y Louis entendió que no es así como se relacionan los amigos pero no le pareció mal.

De hecho dentro de la definición de mal no entraba para nada lo que estaba viviendo. Fue el primero y después empezaron a utilizarlos para decirse hola cuando estaban a solas y si eso para los "adiós" que querían que fueran "hastaluegos". Pero así es la vida; si te pasas cada segundo de ella preocupándote de qué pasará después, al final ya no hay sorpresas. E incluso en una persona como Louis, que cada mañana es una nueva aventura; que decide la ropa que se va a poner cinco minutos antes de salir. Louis, cuyo nombre sus padres escogieron dos días después de que hubiera nacido. Louis, que nunca ha estudiado para ningún examen con más de un día de antelación. Para ese Louis, Harry es  diferente. Harry es la mayor de las sorpresas que le ha guardado la vida, sin duda.

En ese momento se besan pero diferente. Louis le besa con la boca abierta y una mano gentil en el cuello. Luego Harry se aparta para picarle un poco y juntan las narices. Se ríen y después Louis se levanta. Nunca es capaz de pasar demasiado tiempo quieto, ni siquiera cuando lo único que le apetece en ese instante es echarse sobre Harry y acariciarle el pelo y tal vez no robarle, pero sí pedirle prestados algunos besos que luego promete devolver uno a uno.

Sin embargo Harry parece tener otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-        ¿Cómo has convencido a Niall de que te ayude?

-        Por favor - Louis pone su mejor expresión ofendida -. Es evidente que tengo un don.

-        ¿Qué le has dado a cambio?

-        Pueeees - y dramatiza volviéndose a sentar a su lado. Le encanta el melodrama -, lo ha hecho todo porque el amigo te quiere bastante, Harry.

-        ¿Por eso?

-        Por eso y porque le voy a pagar la entrada al partido del Liverpool con el Chelsea del sábado.

-        ¡Lo sabía!

-        Pero también te quiere - silencio -. ¿Te lo esperabas?

-        ¿El qué?

-        Que Obama ganase las elecciones... ¡Harry!

No es que Harry no preste atención a las cosas, simplemente le cuesta más que al resto de seres humanos reaccionar a lo que está ocurriendo alrededor. No es algo que le desagrade a Louis; al contrario, le parece en cierto modo bastante adorable.

Estaban en cuarto curso, a mitad de uno de esos proyectos de tecnología en los que se supone que tienes que conseguir que varias bombillitas se enciendan. Louis y Harry se pusieron juntos y después de una hora ninguna funcionaba. Eso sí, Harry se encargó de colocar con paciencia infinita trocitos de madera y dibujos para que el tablero sobre el que estaban los cables pareciese el plano de una casa. "¿El baño al lado de la cocina, Harry?", le preguntó Louis. "Es que así evitamos percances". El único percance se produjo cuando sonó la alarma de incendios y todos sus compañeros empezaron a gritar y correr en dirección a la puerta. Todo lo que se supone que no tienes que hacer en una situación como esa.

Un minuto después solamente quedaban Louis y Harry en la habitación y una enfadada profesora que esperó pacientemente hasta que se cansó de ellos y se marchó con un "menos mal que es un estúpido simulacro". Louis se sentó en una silla y observó cómo Harry conseguía que una de las bombillas se encendiese.

-        ¡Tará! - Una sonrisa gigantesca como el Sol.

-        Muy bien, pero ya habríamos muerto de haber sido un incendio de verdad.

-        ¿Incendio?

En efecto. Harry no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor en el último cuarto de hora. Louis no le dio importancia. Tampoco a que siempre se le olvide pagar en los bares y luego vuelva a punto de llorar. O que aquella vez saliese de una tienda con una pulsera en la muñeca que se había probado y tuviera que jurar y perjurar delante del guardia de seguridad que no se acordaba de que no se la había quitado.

-        Lo cierto es que no me lo esperaba - susurra finalmente -. En realidad pensaba que te habrías ido a hacer la matrícula de la universidad... Ya sabes.

-        ¿Sigues preocupado por eso? - Louis se aparta el flequillo de la frente.

-        Claro que estoy preocupado. ¿Cómo no lo voy a estar? Es la primera vez en mi vida que no os voy a ver a Niall y a ti todos los días. Meses... AÑOS.

-        Harry - a Louis le gusta decir el nombre de su amigo en voz alta. Suena bien -, ¿para qué inventó el ser humano los trenes? O los aviones. Los portales esos que transportan a gente de un lado a otro todavía no existen pero vamos, que es cuestión de tiempo.

-        No es ninguna broma, Lou. Es que ni siquiera puedo quejarme en voz alta porque todavía no sé qué quiero estudiar. Y sin embargo Niall y tú os marcharéis de aquí en un par de semanas como mucho. Es más, ¿me van a aceptar en algún lado a estas alturas?

-        Seguro que sí. Les sonríes y...

-        ¡Que es algo serio! - Harry se lleva las manos a la cabeza - Y mi madre me dice lo mismo: "no te preocupes, cariño, puedes conseguir lo que quieras". Pero si tampoco sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, Lou. Si me levanto por las mañanas pensando en ser abogado o algo así y se me cae el mundo encima.

-        Entonces ya sabes lo que no quieres ser.

-        ¡Vaya logro!

La primera vez que Louis vio a Harry pensó que era un tipo peculiar. Sentado en una silla, jugueteando nerviosamente con un pañuelo bastante feo y toqueteándose el pelo cada dos por tres. Sin embargo había algo en él que le fascinó desde el primer momento y se fió de ese presentimiento para saludarle y sentarse a su lado.

Le acaricia el brazo con el dedo índice.

Harry es la mejor persona que ha conocido en su vida. O sea, si buscas "buena persona" en el diccionario sale la fotografía que le hicieron para la orla cuando estaba en primaria. No es algo de lo que tardes en darte cuenta. Harry te presta sus propios deberes si te has dejado los tuyos en casa. Insiste en darte su paraguas un día de lluvia. Un día levantó la mano en clase para inculparse de algo que no había hecho simplemente para que el resto no acabasen castigados. Louis le ha visto morder las dos partes del Twix al mismo tiempo no vaya a ser que uno de los lados se sienta mal. Por eso es imposible no quererle. Por eso Louis quiere vivir con Harry, con su mejor amigo. Quiere poder madrugar y hacerle el desayuno y devolverle los cientos de favores que le debe. Quiere demostrarle que él puede estar a su altura y que si necesita que alguien le haga el nudo de la corbata él es su hombre.

-        La cosa es que tengo otra sorpresa para ti.

-        Si estás embarazado creo que necesito un tiempo para pensar. - Bromea Harry lacónico.

-        Para empezar eso es imposible por dos razones - se encoge de hombros -, pero no, no tiene nada que ver con mi embarazo.

-        ¿Niño o niña?

-        ¿Por qué elegir? Podríamos tener dos a la vez. En mi familia hay antecedentes de gemelos, ya lo sabes.

-        ¿Y vamos a poder permitirnos dos? ¿Papá futbolista podrá pagarlo?

A veces les gusta bromear sobre esas cosas. A Louis le gustan los críos, no por nada ha pasado horas y horas haciéndole coletas a sus hermanas pequeñas. Lo de Harry no tiene ni nombre. Se para en el metro a ponerle caras a los niños y siempre se detiene en esa tienda que hay en la esquina de su casa para mirar el escaparate: lleno de peluches y trajecitos de tamaño diminuto. Algunos lo llamarían obsesión, a Louis le provoca ternura más que otra cosa.

-        Papá futbolista no lo creo pero... - Y aquí es donde de verdad Louis tiene que agarrarse los machos y esperar lo peor. Porque Harry es muy de sonrisas y abrazos pero también de salir corriendo por la puerta del apartamento de Niall como diga algo que no debe -¿Qué hay de papá artista?

-        ¿Qué?

-        No me odies pero mira - cierra los ojos porque es mejor no ver y extiende un panfleto con ambas manos -. Hablé con tu madre e incluso hablé con Gemma y tuve que soportar que criticase hasta el botón de la bragueta de mi pantalón así que por lo menos échale un vistazo. Es una academia. Tienen tu nombre y tus datos desde hace tiempo y me gustaría que de verdad no entrases en pánico por favor no entres en pánico Harry.

Un segundo.

Dos.

-        Creo que voy a entrar en pánico, Louis.

-        ¡No! ¡No! ¡Harry! - Y ahora sí que abre los ojos y coge a su amigo por los hombros - Está muy bien, está en Londres y saben que eres bueno y te quieren con ellos y mejorarás y harás lo que te gusta.

-        ¡LOUIS! - Harry sujeta el panfleto con las manos temblorosas y sus ojos verdes van del rostro de su amigo al suelo y luego a los cuadros de las paredes - ¡Pero esto es una locura!

-        ¿Por qué? ¡Eres bueno! Harry, eres buenísimo.

-        ¿Pero qué dices? Por favor, Louis...

-        Escucha - y le importa ya todo una mierda. Coloca las manos en las mejillas de Harry y le obliga a mirarle atentamente -. Quiero que aceptes ir a esa academia. Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo y que empieces a darte cuenta de que tu sueño es posible. ¿Vale?

-        Pero...

-        ¿VALE?

-        ¿Pero qué va a pensar mi madre?

-        Ella está encantada.

-        ¿Mi madre? - Harry abre los ojos exageradamente expresivos - Louis, mi madre me sigue tapando por las noches en invierno. Me lleva el desayuno a la cama al menos dos veces por semana. ¡Me peina el pelo! Mi madre es incapaz de no comprobar que sigo vivo cada media hora. Es más - saca el móvil y enseña la pantalla iluminada -, ¡dos llamadas perdidas! ¡DOS!

-        Igual necesita algo.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y pulsa una tecla que lleva automáticamente al contestador. La voz de la señora Styles sale con tono metálico del aparatito.

"Harry, cariño. Espero que estés bien. No me coges el teléfono... Igual pruebo a llamar a Niall en un rato... O a Louis. No sé... Ay, un besito, corazón".

-        ¿VES?

-        Claro que te va a echar de menos pero me dijo que quería que hicieras lo que te gusta.

-        Esto es una locura.

Louis levanta las manos en el aire y se acerca a rebuscar entre las bolsas que Harry ha traído del supermercado. No piensa darse mucho más mal con el tema, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer. La decisión le corresponde a Harry y sólo a Harry. Depende de él tomar la opción correcta o no.

Niall y Harry han comprado sus patatas favoritas así que abre la bolsa e introduce una de ellas, gigantesca, en la boca y mastica haciendo todo el ruido que puede. Se pasea por la habitación, dejando a su amigo todo el espacio que necesita.

Cualquier persona creería que se trata de un escenario un tanto peculiar, pero si conoces a Harry lo suficiente, sabes de sobras que ese es el ambiente que él necesita en ese momento. Louis juguetea también con el móvil en el bolsillo, pensando en el pobre Niall y en qué diablos andará metido para hacer tiempo. _Probablemente ligando con la cajera._ Es una de las cosas buenas que tiene Niall: lo puedes dejar en un museo lleno de cosas que no le interesan para nada y él encontrará algo interesante que hacer. Puede que se haya hecho colega de un guardia de tráfico para que le enseñe a dirigir a los coches en una rotonda. Todo es posible.

Cuando se cansa, toma asiento en una de las sillas que rodean la mesa del comedor. La madre de Niall tiene todo tan perfectamente colocado que casi le da apuro empezar a juguetear con unas velas aromáticas. Casi.

Mientras tanto Harry sigue en silencio, leyendo el panfleto una y otra vez y despeinándose el pelo y volviéndose a colocar cada rizo en su sitio en lo que parece una serie de repeticiones sin fin. Louis lo observa ahora detenidamente, fijándose en que ni siquiera se ha quitado el abrigo. Él lleva manga corta y se está agobiando con el calor que desprende el fuego de la chimenea.

Y entonces Harry le mira.

Y a Louis le da un vuelco el corazón. Uno pequeñito, como siempre. Son los ojos de Harry probablemente. Tiene los ojos grandes y verdes y Louis ha desarrollado varias teorías sobre su origen mágico, como los de los basiliscos pero con un efecto diferente. Cuando te mira un basilisco te mueres y cuando te mira Harry Styles te quieres morir.

-        ¿Te has decidido, Ricitos? - Suena despreocupado pero no lo está en absoluto.

-        Bueno - Harry, digno se quita ahora sí el abrigo (lo coloca con cuidado sobre el brazo del sofá), dejando al descubierto un camiseta de Pink Floyd y respira hondo -. Pero quiero que me contestes a una pregunta.

-        Espero que no sea de matemáticas entonces.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y se agacha delante de Louis. Apoya los codos en sus rodillas y le observa en silencio con la cabeza inclinada. Louis siente como su corazón empieza a latir más deprisa de lo que debería pero disimula comiéndose casualmente otra patata. Esta vez hace mucho más ruido que la anterior.

-        No es de matemáticas...

El iris verde brilla durante un segundo y las arterias de Louis agonizan.

-        ¿Qué es entonces? - Consigue articular.

La respuesta no se produce porque el móvil de Louis empieza a sonar en alto. Es, evidentemente, _you're the one that i want_ y empieza muy bajito pero pronto eclipsa incluso la música del reproductor.

En la pantalla de desbloqueo un sonriente Niall levanta los pulgares y Louis mira a Harry con cara de circunstancias. El otro se encoge de hombros y mueve la cabeza instándole a que descuelgue.

-        ¿Niall?

-        ¿Has terminado o qué? - Al otro lado se escucha ruido de coches - Me estoy helando de frío, tío.

-        ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-        Estar en mi casa, por ejemplo.

-        Está bien... Sube cuando quieras.

-        ¿Seguro? No quiero encontrarme una sorpresa.

-        Niall, ¿eres idiota?

-        Subo, subo.

Y le cuelga.

-        ¡Qué desconsiderado! - Louis se cruza de brazos - ¡Querer estar en su propia casa! ¡Behm!

-        Qué cosas tiene Niall a veces - se ríe Harry levantándose. Louis no quiere que lo haga pero sabe que es inevitable -. Por lo menos así podremos cenar.

-        ¿No es demasiado pronto para cenar?

-        En algún lugar del mundo es la hora de la cena - dice su amigo sabiamente -, así que ayúdame a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

-        Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Y así de repente se encuentran los dos agachados en el suelo y dejando sobre el parqué todo lo que Harry y Niall han comprado un rato antes. Louis se da cuenta de que su madre no aprobaría nada de lo que hay ahí y se siente especialmente rebelde. Harry mueve en el aire una caja de donuts y Louis levanta un pulgar.

Es entonces cuando se escucha la puerta.

-        ¡Estooooooy en casa! ¡Voy a entraaaaar!

Es algo que lleva Niall haciendo mucho tiempo. Anunciar su entrada en las habitaciones como si fuera un emperador. Con los brazos abiertos y sonrisa de oreja a oreja su presencia brillante inunda toda la estancia. Niall es como un concierto que va de región en región. Es ruidoso, es movimiento constante y un huracán de actividad. Pronto se acompasa al ritmo de la música en el reproductor y bailotea hasta acercarse a los dos.

-        ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, coleguis? - Les pasa los brazos por los hombros - Se me ocurre una película: ¡la jungla de cristal! O si queréis podemos jugar al Monopoly. ¿Sabéis que ahora puedes encargar tu propia versión en la web? Eliges los nombres de las calles.

-        Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en todo el día, tío - sonríe Louis -. Yo voto por la Calle del Pedo.

-        Andador de los Cojones - añade Niall.

-        Avenida de El Pito.

Continúan un buen rato entre calles del orgasmo y avenidas de la corrida y cuando Harry les pide por favor que paren los dos amigos tienen los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-        Podéis seguir haciendo el idiota en el salón mientras preparo la cena - coge dos bolsas y les da la espalda indignado.

Louis y Niall se miran y se vuelven a reír. Después Niall apaga la música y se deja caer en el sofá, bostezando todo lo escandalosamente que puede.

-        ¿Cómo ha ido?

Louis inclina la cabeza hacia la cocina pero Harry ya ha encendido la campana extractora y es imposible que les escuche.

-        Si no cambia de idea esta noche, creo que se va a ir a vivir conmigo - sonríe -. Lo otro no estoy muy seguro.

-        Sois tan cucos - Niall pone morritos y Louis se ve tentado de pegarle un puñetazo.

-        Gracias pero no - suspira -. Ya sabes que Harry y yo sólo somos amigos. Colegas. Como tú y yo.

-        ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! - Niall levanta las manos - Si ese es el concepto que tienes de amigo por favor aléjate un par de metros de mi virginidad. La aprecio.

-        Para empezar yo también aprecio la mía - _de momento_ \- y para terminar, tu culo no me gusta. Ni tu cara, Niall. Eres desagradable.

-        Mi madre y la cajera no opinan lo mismo - le da un puñetazo a Louis en el hombro -. De hecho la tengo a punto de caramelo.

-        ¿A tu madre o a la cajera?

-        A tu madre, imbécil - se le echa encima a la velocidad del rayo.

Louis tiene muchas cosquillas. Y Louis grita mucho. Qué se le va a hacer. Así que cuando Niall le golpea en el costado no puede evitar soltar algo que suena como una oveja muy contenta. El irlandés tiene más fuerza que él así que Louis está en total desventaja, de forma que no es de extrañar que cuando Harry vuelve al salón, con manoplas y un plato en las manos los encuentre en la siguiente posición:

Louis bocabajo en el sofá y Niall retorciéndole el brazo en la espalda. "ouch, ouch, en serio, Horan, PARA".

-        ¿Queréis que os grabe? - Harry frunce el ceño - ¿Os dejo espacio?

-        ¡COMIDA! - Niall se levanta al instante y olisquea como un perro - ¿Qué es lo que huelo? ¿Queso?

-        Sabes que es lasaña - Harry pone los ojos en blanco y luego deja el plato sobre la mesa, justo encima de una revista de coches -. Hala, atacad.

Como animales los dos chicos se lanzan a coger los tenedores que Harry les tiende y en silencio empiezan a engullir. Louis cree que Harry cocina de vicio, por eso se asegura de levantar un pulgar bien claro y le sonríe con la boca llena. El otro le guiña un ojo cómplice y luego coge un poco de la pasta con una cuchara.

Los tres son conscientes que puede que esa sea una de las últimas noches que puedan pasar juntos. Louis tiene bien guardado el teléfono de Niall para llamarle cada dos por tres. No tiene problema en inventarse una excusa cada semana para que pueda ir a verles. Sí que es cierto que crecer es una auténtica mierda, pero tal vez no lo sea tanto si puede compartir la experiencia con las personas que más le importan. Y esas dos personas están riéndose ahora mismo con la boca llena.

Niall se atraganta y Harry tiene que darle golpecitos en la espalda. _Ojalá esto durase para siempre._ Pero no es así. Agarra el mando y enciende el televisor, en el que echan un programa refrito de otros programas de la cadena. Como nadie dice nada, lo deja puesto. Niall saca un par de cajas de helados que se han empezado a derretir de las bolsas y le ofrece a Louis una posibilidad más que tentadora.

Durante un rato cuarto de hora se dedican a mezclar todos los sabores que han comprado. Fresa, mora, chocolate y caramelo en un mismo recipiente y a recibir miradas reprobadoras de un Harry que hace un buen rato que se ha cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el mueble en el que descansan todas las fotos de la familia Horan.

Un marco con Niall de tres años tocando un acordeón de juguete. Otra foto en la que su hermano mayor le intenta coger en brazos. Hay otra que siempre ha llamado la atención de Louis y que ahora observa: su amigo parece un buñuelo de lo rojo que está y se ha llenado la boca de helado de caramelo. La señora Horan le da un beso en la mejilla.

Se gira hacia el Niall real y actual y se da cuenta de que en realidad no ha cambiado mucho. Toda la boca manchada, pelo rubio cortito, intenta estropearle a Harry la camiseta con cierta malicia.

Louis no puede evitar fijarse en Harry otra vez. Pelo rizado revuelto y hoyuelos en su máximo esplendor. Todavía no se cree que vayan a vivir juntos. Se le ocurren millones de cosas que hacer en una casa para ellos dos solos. Y la primera es por supuesto hacer una carrera en calcetines por el pasillo.

-        ¿Os puedo contar ya lo de María o qué?

Y no les queda más remedio que escuchar como si la historia fuera a llegar a alguna parte. Niall habla. La describe. Acaba por derivar en otra historia que le ocurrió la semana anterior con una dependienta de una tienda de ropa. Y finalmente se queda dormido como un tronco en el sofá.

Llegados a ese punto, Harry y Louis también tienen ganas barbáricas de conciliar el sueño, pero a Louis no se le puede pasar por alto que Harry no ha contestado a las dos proposiciones que la hecho esa noche. Se acerca a él a gatas y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. Harry le mira de reojo y luego se deja caer, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Sin pensarlo Louis empieza a acariciarle los rizos. Es un gesto simple pero cariñoso y por supuesto inevitable. A Harry le gusta.

-        Antes no me has dicho la respuesta, Haz.

 _Haz_. A veces lo usa. Sólo cuando el cuerpo se lo pide y ahí está la ocasión.

-        Es que te iba a hacer una pregunta, ¿recuerdas?

-        Pues dispara, tío.

-        Uhmm... - Harry estira el brazo para tocarle la nariz a Louis - Todo esto de vivir juntos y tal... ¿No significa nada, no? O sea, somos colegas. Tú y yo.

Silencio. Louis no puede evitar que algo en su interior se retuerza. Sin embargo sonríe tan amplio como los músculos se lo permiten.

-        ¡Por supuesto! - Se ríe - Tú y yo. Lo de siempre, vaya. Tal y como estamos. No podría estar mejor.

-        Me alegro entonces - se incorpora para darle un beso en los labios -. Iré a estudiar a esa academia, Louis. Creo que es hora de que cumplamos nuestros sueños.

-        Sí... - Louis apoya la cabeza en su hombro y cierra los ojos - Ya es hora.

 

 


End file.
